stampedefandomcom-20200214-history
Arcade NPC Names
NPC Names are names which appear during Arcade Mode, Training Mode and the Salt mines. These names are generally taken up where player names are usually in, and are otherwise purely cosmetic ways to distinguish a Human opponent to an Ai opponent. These names are listed from the lowest AI difficulty to the highest. Generic Names *Boty McBotface *Whens Mahvel *HAL 9001 *QWERTY *DVORAK */dev/null *R Olivaw *Bot op pls nerf *Please insert girder *Beep boop meow *Not a Bot *Mike's E *Alt+F4 4 SW337 H4X *Bertie Bot *EXTERMINAAATE *"Can't let you do that" *po.ini = false *011000100110111101110100 *626f74 *404 bot not found *The Singularity *Does not compute *Carnivorous Waffle Iron *1071-CCN *BLEEP in the dark *what do ya know? *Blue Fairy *Daisy, Daisy *B1-66ER *And for a time it was good *We demand it *9 *16807 *I am real *Copernicus *Harder Better Faster Stronger *End of line *White Rabbit *Who am I? *01110011 *Crying zeros *Hearing 111s *I want my hands back *Derezzed *TR_N LI_ES! *B_t _ w_nt s_v_ y__ *Cypher *Foobar *Hello world! *My logic is undeniable *Robot Rock Character Specific Names Arizona *Moobot Beefhammer *Udder Destruction *Cud Crusher *Medium Rare *Fifteen Tons *Sir Loin of Beef *Got Milk? *Muscle Milk *Beefy Babe *Big Miss Steak *OMGWTFBBQ *The Milkmaid *Solid Steak *Moon Yu *Milk Shakin *Better than yours *Prepare your Angus *Prime Grade *Still mooing *Well done or bust *Needs some ketchup *Ground beef *Level 10 Cattle Chieftain *Here's the beef! *Moo. Are you happy now? *Holy C. *Mad Cow Disease *Creutzfeldt Jakob *Captain Beefheart *Best Background Cow *Fight Milk *BlazMoo *GrazeBlu *Jersey Girl *Hugh Heifer *Huge Heifer *Comes from Texas *Combo Meal #3 *Double with cheese *Animal Style *Velvezona OTP *Moobot Beefhammer * *Milky Way *Fights like a cow. *Cowgirl *BBQT3.14 *One Hit K-OW *A Cut Above *The Copper State *Touch the Cow *Do it Now *"Can't Touch This" *Music Plays *Headbuttface *Daisy Bell *Arizon Prime *Them's Fightin' Words, mistah *How now? *Immoovable object *Sweet dreams are made of cheese *I've Got A Fever *Western Horse *Not a horse Oleander *Ow The Edge *Edgelord Hoers *Tree's Company *Dusknight Glitter *Fhtng & Magic *Edgemaster *WTT Soul 4 Pwrlvlng *Horse with no name *Paint it Black *In the shadows *The Abyss *Mother, Mother *My Little Pwning *Come to The Dark Side *Phngl mglw'nfh Cthlh R'lh wgh'ngl fhtng *sh nzg thrktlk gh brzm-sh krmptl *The Best Darn Thing *The Best D{bark}{bark}n thing *Hornmammu *It's not a phase, Mom! *But mom, I love him! *Warm Subject *Horny girl *Hornbot *Horn on the Cob *Gentle Mane of Leisure *Gentlemane *Grue *Fifty Shades of Neigh *Fifty Shades of Prey *Fifty Shades of Hay *Also not a Kirin *The 2,354th to last unicorn *Unique *Uni *Uni the Uni *Dream of a unicorn *So not a princess *Crawling in my pelt *Fhtng is Magic *Demon Donkey *It was a bargain! *-Kitty *Not Brainwashed, totally. *Also not crazy! *Tentacles, Tentacles everywhere! *Like one of my japanese animes *Why is Fred pixellated *Seen enough *… to know where it's going *I know where it's going *Becoming the Mask *Shades of Grey *Grey's Pwn-o-tomy *Not evil *Just misunderstood *Fighting for the crown *Drummed out of town *Not strong enough *I'll believe in you *Is that a bargain? *Go Uni U! *Uni U Cheerleader *Buck U graduate *Karkadann *Visible Grey Unicorn *16 MP *Queen of France *Queen of Prance *LF schoolgirl uniform *WTT uniform PST *wtb AgHFpwAA *Sympathy for The Demon *Smarter than thou *Dark Magician Girl *8c8595 *Now With Weighted Companion Book *Just Can't Wait to Punch Your Face In *Grey Matter *I used to wonder what dark magic could be *The mark of the magician *cigam si tsuj sdrow sdrawkcab *Hex Girl *Got friends on the other side *I put a spell on you *The witch is back *Just a bunch of hocus pocus *Can't light the candle *My ungodly book speaks to you *Bonjour, je veux mon livre *Bubble, bubble! You're in trouble! *Sweet dreams are made of this *Who am I to disagree? *Wandering in the shade *Do you believe in magic? *The beast about to strike *Hope you guess my name *What use is wizardry? *And FHTNG makes three *Bleeds silver *The horn supremacy *Horn to be wild *Hell hath no fury *Like a woman horned *Top of the Demonology Class *Dark Arts *Fred's great best demon *Donut Steel *Somewhere after midnight Paprika *Alpacalypse *Forever alone *Spree Hugs *Hellaportation *Knitwit *Right Now, You *Alpac-A-Punch *Your Pest Friend *Best Friends Forever and EVER AND *EVER* *Neckst Level *Wool you marry me? *Alpaca Lips Now *Flufftwaffe *Llama-rama *Yes, they're real *Everybody picnic! *WTS Fruit *Not a Llama *Hugs people *Knitted you a sweater *ASL? ;) *Fluffcheeks *Just a Pinch *The Beauty Queen from Mars *She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah *Can't knit me love *Lt. Paprika's Lonely Hearts Club Band *Love is out to get you *A believer *Was made for lovin' you, baby *Spice and Wool *Woolgirl *Basket Case Pom *Wool You Survive *Dynamite Dogwrangler *Raze The Roof *Shear Pain *pls give win *Jam Richer *Puppy Patrol *Bob Barker *Pomhub *xxYourdeathxx *-=Xx360NOSCOPEDMLGLMAOxX=- *I Herd You Like Dogs *Ewe Will Regret This *Release The Hounds *Can't be bleat *Lamb fisted *Lamb chops *Lambasted Your Combogame *Baaad To The Bone *Ewe Let The Dogs Out *All Dogs Send You To Heaven *undecided *Background Sheep #12 *Baah Baah Black Eye *Slinker Bell *Shynet *Guilty Shear *Assistant Mayor *Hellhound *Woolhound *OKPoodle *No War in Baaah's Sheep State *Wake up Sheeple! *What the Flock *Out of Pounds *Hardcore Pomography *Bleat it *Bleat it, chump *Just bleat it, bleat it *Green Haggis is Sheeple *Android's Dream *Ain't nothin' but a hound dog *Cryin' all the time *Sheep in Sheep's clothing *Woof in Sheep's clothing *Commander Sheepard. *Favourite combo in Baaah's Citadel *Sheep happens *In the big city *Counts self to sleep *32767....-32768… *Silence *Three bags full *Raise the Baaah Tianhuo *Spicy Hotwings *Sizzlin' Serpent *Midnight Snek *Solid Snek *Noodlehorse *Flame Mignon *Pyro Plissken *Rad Dragon *Iroquois of Immolation *Sick Burns *The Great Firewall *WhosThatLady *MysterySolved *CleverGirl *Steam Machine *Through The Fire and Flames *Danger Noodle *Chicken Tianders *Hot Tian Roof *Chien-hwoah *Not a lizard *Tianshinhan *Tiramisu *Cold-Blooded Hot-Bodied *Lays Eggs??? *Not a Kirin *Not a pigasus *When pigs fly *Pan Huoshanic Defense Corp *Flameo hotman *Awesome McCoolname *Ifrit *20% Hotter (Yeah I went there) *Captain Crash *Slither in Velvet *SDF L4 STR *The Ice Queen *Ungu Latte *Cervine Cleats *Snow Mercy *Chilled Out *Cold Shoulder *Sheer Cold *Duchess of Death *A song of ice and ire *xxXIcePrincessXxx *Cold Chillin *old chilli *HAIL2U *Deerly Beloved *Tundra Terror *Assailing Avalanche *Dat Sass Doe *Top of the Rude Chain *The Velvet Iced Ground *Swipe Left *Velvezona OTP *What killed the dinosaurs? *Nora *Everything freezes *The ice deer cometh *Cool party *Ice kicker *Kicking ice and taking manes *Winter's coming *Fifty shades of sleigh *Chiller Frost *Where is my super suit? *Wanted to go bowling *Lamia *Louden Frost *Loud and Frost *Shiva *Busta Rimes *Снег Идет *Let It Go *Hoof shavings 4 sale PST *Heart of ice *Sexier than Vixen *1# Superstar *an ice deer *ho ho ho! *Sugar and ice *Just Ice rains from above *Stabby Stabby *Wonder Floof Trivia General *"Boty McBotfave" refers to the automatic research submarine named Boaty McBoatface. *"HAL 9001" and "Can't let you do that" refers to the character HAL 9000 from the Space Oddysey series. *"QWERTY" refers to the keyboard design of the same name, which is based on Latin-scripted alphabets. "DVORAK" is similar, referring to an alternative keyboard layout. *"Beep, boop, meow" is a quote spoken by Robo Fortune from Skullgirls. *"Alt+F4 4 SW337 H4X" references a joke commonly used by opponents in online games, where pressing ALT+F4 would cause the game to close. *"EXTERMINAAATE" is a quote spoken the Daleks ''from ''Doctor Who, commonly spoken by them before they kill. *"po.ini = false" is a possible reference to Mane6's previous game, My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic, a game Them's Fighting' Herds used to be before the DMCA from Hasbro. The game featured characters who were ponies. Since the game does not (yet) feature characters who are ponies, the variable is false. *"011000100110111101110100" is binary for 'bot'. *"404 bot not found" refers to the error message "404 site not found". *"The Singularity" might be a possible reference to the point where artificial intelligence will achieve superintellegence, which will then trigger unimaginable change to human civilisation. *"Does not compute" is a phrase commonly used by computers, robots and artifial intellegence in science fiction. *"Daisy, Daisy" possibly refers to the nursery rhyme Daisy Bell, a Bcycle Built for Two. *"And for a time it was good" refers to a quote'' from The Animatrix:'' "In the beginning, there was man. And for a time, it was good(...)." *"Harder Better Faster Stronger" refers to the Daft Punk song of the same name. *"We demand it" is a possible reference to the message from the Sovereign ''from the ''Mass Effect series: "(...) YOU EXIST BECAUSE WE ALLOW IT, AND YOU WILL END BECAUSE WE DEMAND IT (...)." *"01110011" translates to "s''". *"''Foobar" is a placeholder name used in computer programming or computer-related documentation. *"My logic is undeniable" is a line spoken by VIKI from the movie'' I, Robot''. Arizona * "Got Milk?" is a reference to a long-standing ad campaign in the US, encouraging the consumption of milk. * "I've Got a Fever" is a reference to a Saturday Night Live skit- the only prescription is More Cowbell. * "Best Background Cow" is a reference to 'background ponies', the fan name for tertiary (and sometimes secondary) characters in My Little Pony. In particular, it may be a reference to a more derogatory use of the term, directed at Applejack (the character Arizona was patterned after) because she often stays out of the spotlight of most episodes. * "Holy C." is short for "Holy Cow". * "Touch the Cow" and "Do it Now" are a reference to a scene from a children's book that became an Internet meme. Oleander * "It's not a phase, mom!" is a reference to T.K.O's quote from the Cartoon Network show OK K.O! Let's Be Heroes. It is also a rather memetic phrase on the Internet, used to mock those seen as 'edgy'. * "Edgelord Hoers", and "Edgemaster" are all references to "edginess", which describes teenage attempts to be 'cool' that often invoke goth aesthetic, grimdark subject matter, and/or the occult. * "Ow The Edge" is a reference to a popular internet meme. * "Crawling in my pelt" is a reference to the song Crawling ''by Linkin Park, and the use of the first two lines of the song- ''Crawling in my skin / these wounds they will not heal- ''to mock those seen as 'edgy'. * "''Donut Steel" is a memetic term for fan-characters, especially poorly-designed fan characters made by teenagers- and especially ones made to be 'edgy'. (See a pattern here?) The term is a corruption of the phrase "Original Character, Do Not Steal". * "Dusknight Glitter" is a reference to Twilight Sparkle (the pony that Oleander was patterned after), as well as the large amount of other ponies in the My Little Pony series that seem to have names patterned after her, such as Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer. * "WTT Soul 4 Pwrlvling" is video game lingo for "Want To Trade soul for powerleveling". "Powerleveling", in turn, is the practice of gaining experience and levels at a much faster rate than normal- and thus, becoming stronger through exploiting the game. * "Tentacles, Tentacles everywhere!", "Like one of my japanese animes", and "Why is Fred pixellated" are all reference to Japanese hentai (pornographic art) featuring tentacles. In particular, "Why is Fred pixellated" may refer to ineffective censorship of said hentai. * "Seen enough", "...to know where it's going", and "I know where it's going" are references to the memetic phrase 'Seen enough hentai to know where this is going', which in itself references the same Japanese tentacle-centric hentai * "Fifty Shades of Neigh", "Fifty Shades of Prey", "Fifty Shades of Hay", and "Shades of Grey", are all references to the book Fifty Shades of Grey. Paprika Pom * "Assistant Mayor" is a possible reference to the movie Zootopia, specifically referring to Assistant Mayor Bellwether. * "Pomhub" is a more than obvious reference to the porn site "Pornhub". "Hardcore Pomography" is similar, referring to... hardcore pornography. Both of these names share the same joke- that Pom's name looks similar to the word 'porn'. Tianhuo Velvet *"A song of ice and ire" is a reference to the series of books published by Geroge R.R. Martin, "A Song of Ice and Fire". *"Winter's coming" is a reference to the moto from the Game of Thrones ''series, in which the fictional House Stark's moto is "''Winter is coming". *"Let it go" is a reference to the song from Disney's Frozen of the same name. *"Just Ice rains from above" is a reference to a quote spoken by the hero Pharah ''from ''Overwatch ''during her ultimate, "''Justice rains from above!". *"Снег Идет" stands for "It's snowing" in Russian. *''HAIL2U'' is a reference to the catchphrase of the character Cameo from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. *''Nora'' is a reference to the name of the player's spouse in Fallout 4 (if they chose to be male). Said spouse dies while in cryogenic stasis. Category:Arcade Mode Category:Oleander Category:Arizona Category:Paprika Category:Pom Category:Tianhuo Category:Velvet Category:Game Features